Couplings which are adapted to perform multiple functions, such as the selective connection thereof to a source of potable water under pressure for delivering clean water to a remote dishwasher, and for receiving waste water from the dishwasher for discharge into the receptacle below the source of water are well known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,725 and 3,064,678. It is also known to provide in such devices bleed valve means for selectively relieving back pressure in the supply branch prior to disconnection of the coupling from the source, and to provide quick connect means on the coupling.
While the couplings of said prior art patents are being successfully used, their manufacture, using brass, to provide the necessary strength of the body, to provide strong, non-leaking connections thereof to supply and return lines, and to insure handling of pressurized water without failure or leakage, has caused such couplings to be relatively expensive. While it is generally known that use of plastic as a substitute for more expensive materials may serve to reduce costs, the complexity of the couplings of the prior art has posed unusual obstacles to providing a coupling principally in plastic, that can serve the function of a unitary coupling for connecting a portable dishwasher to a supply faucet in a kitchen.
It is, therefore, one principal object of this invention to provide a multiple-function coupling constructed principally of molded plastic and with parts thereof constructed and arranged to provide a reliable, effective, and simple yet inexpensive device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiple-function coupling whose body is of molded plastic and with a quick-connect feature at the attachment end thereof, wherein the major parts and extensions thereof are designed and arranged so as to take advantage of, and be especially adapted for, manufacture in plastic.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a multiple-function coupling for transmitting therethrough supply liquid and return liquid under pressure, with a quick-connect coupler at the intake end and anti-splash means at the discharge end, and with internal bleed means between the inlet and outlet, and wherein the principle portions of the multiple-function coupling are provided with molded plastic parts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.